


The Phoenix

by BeautifulNyx



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Before the time skip, Gen, Yaz-centric, just a little thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulNyx/pseuds/BeautifulNyx
Summary: Yasamin Madrani has had a pretty terrible life so far, but when an eccentric inventor offers a transfer from the Mesa, it might change her life.





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired, not beta'd or anything, and my closing statement: Yaz is awesome.

Yasamin didn’t know what to expect when the officers collected her from her cell. Many things ran through her mind. As they passed by cells she heard murmurs. The word ‘transferred’ was said a few times, but a transfer to where? To a more maximum security prison? No, that couldn’t be it, she’d had been good...well maybe aside from a few outbursts, but the good certainly outweighed the bad. The officers roughly led her to an interrogation room and pushed her into the metal chair. They locked her hands to the table and moved to stand vigil by the door. The door hissed open and an older man walked in. His greying hair was a bit unkempt and wild. He looked at her with kindness in his eyes, something she hadn’t seen much of in the Mesa. He sat down opposite her. She gave a scowl and shifted around in her chair.

“Hello, Yasamin Madrani, my name is Dr. Rufus Weller, ESU.” His accented voice radiated nothing but excitement, despite his calm composure.

Yaz gave a curt nod. It probably wouldn’t hurt her to be more polite to the doctor, but she really didn’t care.

“Ah, not much of a conversationalist I see, well no worry I can do most of the talking. Ms. Madrani, you have been chosen for a very important research and development project, the details are a bit sensitive,” He gave a glance to the guards still standing vigil, “but what I can tell you is that if you agree, I would be able to arrange a transfer to our lab. The conditions would be like parole, except with a bit more freedom.”

Speaking for the first time, Yaz looked him straight in the eye, “And if I refuse? What happens then?”

He leaned in closer to her as if they were telling a secret. In a low whisper, he responded, “I will be honest with you, the transfer has already gone through, you’ll be coming with me whether you agree or not. However, if we find that perhaps you didn’t fit with the program, you could be released with actual parole. You go anywhere you wanted, under my supervision of course.”

She narrowed her eyes, “What is your game, Doctor Weller?”

He shrugged and leaned back, “I just want to better humanity, and you might be a big step in doing that.”

“So if I agree I become your new lab rat?”

“Yes, I suppose so...but it’s not that bad.” Dr. Weller gave her a hopeful smile.

“I agree.” The words hadn’t even finished coming out of her mouth before Dr. Weller jumped up.

“Let’s go then!”

The guards came forward and uncuffed her hands from the table. They pulled her to follow the doctor out the door. They led her through a few more hallways and corridors until they reached the airfield. Dr. Weller was standing in front of a small discrete aircraft.

“Are you ready to meet your future, Ms. Madrani?”

 

The first thing the doctor did when they boarded the aircraft... uncuff her, which she thought was incredibly stupid on his part. Was she going to take advantage of the opportunity? No. Despite the nonchalant attitude she held in the interrogation room, she was very intrigued by Dr. Weller’s proposition. “So what project have I been chosen for?”

“Please hold all questions until we get back to the lab, it is probably better to see it.”

Silence filled the room, it was quite comforting compared to the racket of the Mesa. She spent a few moments studying the doctor. He didn’t speak to her, but she could her mumblings about how the colonel is going to kill him for leaving the lab. 

Without warning Weller turned to address her, “Just so you are aware, no one at the lab knows your background. It isn’t my place to tell them about some obviously painful history. But if you do need to talk to someone, I am always available.”

The gentleness in his voice caught her off guard, “Thank you, Dr. Weller.”

The rest of the ride passed by in silence, which Yaz was perfectly content with. She had only started to slightly doze off when they arrived. The lab itself looks more like a bunker than an actual lab. The only visible part was an entrance hidden by trees. They got off the plane and were quickly ushered inside multiple security doors. Dr. Weller led her to a hanger of some sort. Which seemed kind of weird to have a hanger underground, but she was sure they had their ways.

Without her realizing the doctor had started talking, “The ESU has been developing a program. A program that allows human minds to be digitized!” They had finally stopped in front of two giant robots. “These mechs are called holons. In theory, someone would be able to use this program to upload their minds into a holon. We call it Gen:Lock. Unfortunately Gen:Lock is being pushed into production so early, it requires a specific nervous system to work. That’s where you come in. You were identified as a possible candidate for Gen:Lock.”

“What does that mean? Can I control the mech with my mind?”

“No...you will be the mech. Your mind will be uploaded into the holon, and you will be able to control it. Now, go suit up!”

 

The first few outings were disastrous to say the least. She couldn’t seem to get comfortable in the bulky mech armor. Dr. Weller kept on saying that once she got comfortable, she’d start working with another pilot in the program. She’d seen the second pilot walking around the lab, but he seemed to be avoiding her. Finally, after a month, she approached the doctor about meeting the pilot.

She expected him to lead her to a break room or something, not the lab where she connected to her holon. She hadn’t really paid attention to the room, but now that she was looking around she saw a faint blue glow from one of the corners. There was a tube and inside the tube was half a human body.

“This is Julian Chase, he worked for the vanguard. We recovered him from his plane after the battle of New York.”

“I’ve seen walk around, though.”

Before the doctor could respond Chase looked up, “I’m able to mix from my tube and walk around. It’s nice to meet you Madrani.”

“And you, Chase.”

 

They soon became hesitant friends. Chase moved from calling her by her last name, to call her by her first name. She avoided him outside of training, though. However, he happened to run into her at a bar. Usually, she avoided drinking, she preferred to have a clear head in every situation. That particular day was a bad one, and she did what any reasonable human would do and drank to forget it. Her low tolerance was made very apparent within a few drinks. Chase had stumbled upon her in the middle half-heartedly flirting with a bartender. Though her memories are hazy, she remembered Chase trying to usher her out of the bar. He couldn’t do much since he couldn’t touch her, but he tried his hardest. Somehow they ended up talking about their pasts, and she spilled everything from her family to the union. He patiently comfortable when tears began to roll down her face.

After that night, and a terrible hangover, Chase started engaging with her. He began to hangout with her, and they became closer. They honestly became like siblings. She pretended not to notice when he began to call her “Yaz”, but secretly she was glad to have a family. Dr. Weller became her honorary father. He always made sure she was doing okay. It was a far cry from the Union. She became more confident with Huma until she was up to par with Chase.

Life was starting to look up for her.


End file.
